pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Unfezant
This Unfezant is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. She is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained in the Unova region. Personality In her debut appearance, Unfezant, while it was a Pidove is seen as a calm and serene bird unlike other flocks of Pidove who had quickly flew away due to Ash's attempt of capturing her. She is also a strong battler holding her own against Ash's Pikachu until Ash caught her after being weaken from his Thunderbolt. Like other bird Pokémon Ash had previously, Pidove serves as a navigator and she is also seen to act in an opera manner similar to Ash's Staraptor who is glamorous and outspoken. In Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, Pidove was unaffected from a wild Snivy's Attract due to both of them having the same gender as female Pokémon and is the only Pokémon that can weaken her to make Ash captures the latter. As a Tranquill, her battle style soon changes and maintains her pre-evolved personality. Her Gust ability is similar to Ash's Pidgeot when attacking other Pokémon as seen in Venipede, Stampede!. Biography Unfezant, as a Pidove, was caught soon after Ash began traveling in Unova in ''Enter Iris and Axew!. Ash tried to catch another Pidove beforehand, but the rest of the flock attacked him and flew away, leaving this particular Pidove pecking at the ground. She proved herself to be a strong battler, holding her own against Pikachu before being knocked out by his Thunderbolt and caught by Ash. Pidove was then sent out in an attempt to rescue Pikachu and Iris' Axew from Team Rocket. However, she was easily defeated by Jessie and her newly-caught Woobat due to being tired from her earlier battle against Pikachu. Pidove has mainly been used by Ash to search for other Pokémon, as seen when she was used to find two wild Darumaka in Saving Darmanitan from the Bell! and a wild Snivy in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!. She played a major role in Snivy's capture, as she was unaffected by Snivy's Attract because of being of the same gender. Pidove was used against Trip's Frillish in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. She was quickly defeated by Frillish's Water Pulse. She was later sent to Professor Juniper's lab in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! to make room for Ash's Sewaddle, but was returned to his party in The Lost World of Gothitelle!. In A Venipede Stampede!, she helped clear out a swarm of Venipede from the Castelia City using Gust to follow Burgh who is playing the bug flute. She was nearly hit by a Sludge Bomb, but was saved by Trip's Tranquill. She then cleared a few more Venipede and surprisingly evolved into a Tranquill and continues to clear more Venipede until they reach into the Central Plaza of the city. As of Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!, Tranquill was sent back to Professor Juniper's lab while Swadloon stayed on Ash's team. She later returns in Cottonee In Love! to find the location of the Rainbow Valley but failed and she was used again to fight off Team Rocket after they capture a flock of Cottonee by freeing them with Air Cutter but to no effect as all of the Cottonee manage to get free by using their Cotton Guard to block the mirror with their own cotton causing the trio's car to get crashed and forcing them to flee by air using jetpacks. In UFO for Elgyem!, Tranquill is used again to fight Team Rocket while holding her own against Jessie's Woobat. Both Pokemon are equally matched when using Gust until it was attacked by James' Yamask who unleashes its Shadow Ball. but later in Archeops in the Modern World!, Ash brought her back to help a revived Archen learn how to fly. In Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, Tranquill helped search for Ash's Scraggy, Iris' Axew, and Katharine's Gothita at night. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Tranquill appears for Ash's gym battle with Skyla, she defeated Skyla's Swoobat after it beat Ash's Krokorok. She then battled Skyla's Unfezant and was knocked to near fainting but Ash switched her for Pikachu. After Pikachu was defeated by Swanna, Ash used Tranquill again but she nearly lost, however Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and learned Aerial Ace, beating Swanna and winning Ash the Jet Badge. In Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1), Unfezant was used in a Gym battle against Roxie's Koffing and just like Boldore, got knocked out. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, Ash used Unfezant in his Vertress Conference battle against Cameron and his Riolu. Despite Unfezant having the type advantage, Riolu proved to be a powerful opponent, being able to dodge both Gust and Quick Attack before landing on Unfezant's back and serving a close range hit with Force Palm. Ash told Unfezant to shake Riolu off and then strike back with an Air Cutter. However, the Emanation Pokémon was able to dodge the attack and then use Copycat, hitting Unfezant with her own move, before serving another hit with Vacuum Wave. Unfezant tried to attack with Aerial Ace, but the Flying-type's last effort was avoided and countered by Riolu's Circle Throw, which sent Unfezant flying into the arena wall, knocking her out. Known moves Voice actresses *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Erica Schroeder (English) Trivia *Unfezant's ability was revealed in a giveaway of eggs containing the three main character's Pokémon. *Unfezant is Ash's first Unova Pokémon to evolve. *Unfezant is Ash's first female Unova Pokémon. *Unfezant is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be sent to a lab other than Professor Oak's; she was sent to Professor Juniper instead. *Despite being Ash's first Unova Pokémon, it make its Gym debut at Ash's sixth Gym battle (Mistralton Gym). Gallery Ash Pidove.png|As Pidove Ash Tranquill.png|As Tranquill Ash Pidove Gust.png|Using Gust as Pidove Ash Pidove Air Cutter.png|Using Air Cutter as Pidove Ash Tranquill Gust.png|Using Gust as Tranquill Ash Tranquill Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack as Tranquill Ash Tranquill Air Cutter.png|Using Air Cutter as Tranquill Ash Unfezant Gust.png|Using Gust Ash Unfezant Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash Unfezant Air Cutter.png|Using Air Cutter References pl:Unfezant Asha Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon